Untamable
by Elrica
Summary: Long ago in ancient Eygpt four uncontrolable duel monsters were locked away. While on a trip to Eygpt Yugi and his friends come across the temple where the four monsters are locked away. Seto and Yugi get trapped and the only way they can get out is if Yu
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-oh or any of these character except for Earth Eater Camillia I made her up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- Ch.1: Death of Blue Eyes  
  
"Blue eyes white dragon merge. Become Ultimate Blues White Dragon." As Kiaba scream a light engulf his three blue eyes as the light faded an intimidating three-headed dragon stood before him.  
  
"Go Yugi"  
  
"You can do it Yug!"  
  
"Kick Kiaba's butt."  
  
Tea, Joey, Tristan, Grandpa, Mia and Bakura all cheered from the bleachers of the huge dueling arena.  
  
Confused Yugi looked around the arena, he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there or why he was dueling. He did know he wanted to win. He had to win his pride wouldn't let him lose. How could he win though he didn't have any monsters strong enough or did he? As Yugi picked up his card a look of pure shock crossed his face. This wasn't one of his cards. In his hand was a card named Earth Eater Camillia. Yugi had never seen this card in his life. He hadn't even heard of it. However it had an attack power of 6000. Enough to destroy the Ultimate Blue eyes and bring Kiaba's life points to 0.  
  
"Go Earth Eater" he yelled.  
  
It appears as huge dragon-like plant creature. A large red flower grew out of its back with dozens of vines protruding along its side.  
  
"Destroy the Blue eyes" Yugi order.  
  
Giving a mighty roar the Earth Eater charged the Blue eyes. Its vines wrapped around the dragon. Strangling and crushing the once fearsome beast. The Blue Eyes yelped in pain and struggled against it attacker. Tears welded up in its eyes and a choked moaning came from its mouth. The Blue Eyes was crying.  
  
//That's weird.// Yami said  
  
/ Yeah/ agreed Yugi /I've never seen a hologram do that before./  
  
"Yugi, Stop it." Seto yelled from across the arena. Yugi could tell he was upset but it looked as if he were about cry.  
  
//Seto, crying? No way//  
  
/Yami, what's going on?/  
  
//I..I don't know//  
  
  
  
"Yugi, stop your monster right now" Seto tried to sound intimidating but his voice cracked into a sob "before he kills my Ultimate Blue Eyes."  
  
// What's he talking about? Holograms can't be kil.//  
  
Crack!  
  
The neck of one of the Blue eye's heads snapped. It dangled lifeless while the Earth Eater continued to crush the other two heads.  
  
"Yeah Yugi way ta go"  
  
"You're winnin"  
  
His friends continued cheering  
  
Yugi looked over at his friends in the bleachers. They didn't seem to even notice what was happening.  
  
"YUGI!" Kiaba screamed  
  
Crack!  
  
Another head was crush. It let out one final choke and blood flew out of its mouth. A drop hit Yugi's face and he reached up to touch it. It felt warm.  
  
/ It feels real! /  
  
"Earth Eater Stop Your Attack" Yugi Yelled  
  
The creature did not listen but continued to squeeze.  
  
"I Said STOP!" Ordered Yugi forcefully.  
  
Still it ignored and continued to squeeze harder and tighter until..  
  
CRACK!  
  
The third and final head fell limp. Finally Earth Eater released her victim letting him fall to the ground. The Blues Eyes did not fade away like it usually did instead lay there as a corpse.  
  
The Ultimate Blues White Dragon was dead.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Okay that was the first chapter. Please review. 


	2. Earth Eater Rampage

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-oh or any of these characters except for Earth Eater Camilia. I made her up.  
  
There is a very long conversation between Yugi and Yami at the end of this chapter. It's really long but important to the plot.  
  
Ch.2: Earth Eater Rampage  
  
As the Earth Eater stood over her fallen foe she did something no other Duel monster had done before. She began to consume her fallen victim.  
  
Yugi looked away as the earth eater bite into the flesh of the Blue Eyes. He looked over at his friends expecting to see at least a little shock.  
  
"Yeah Yug"  
  
"Ya beat em."  
  
They were still cheering.  
  
/What's wrong with them? Don't they see what's happening?/  
  
//I don't know Yugi but something's definitely not right//  
  
Suddenly there was a scream. Yugi looked back to see that the Earth Eater had already eaten all the flesh off the Blue Eyes. All that remained was a broken skeleton. However the Earth Eater was still hungry. She grabbed Seto with one vine. Squeezing him so hard he began to scream.  
  
"Yugi. Call it off. Don't let it eat me, Yugi." he screamed.  
  
" Stop it" Yelled Yugi " Release Kaiba. I ORDER YOU"  
  
The Earth Eater turned her head and looked straight at Yugi " I don't take orders from anyone, especially not you." she said in a low voice.  
  
" You talk." Said Yugi in a low shaky voice  
  
She let out a malicious laugh and turned back to Seto. She threw him into her mouth but did not swallow him. Instead she looked back at Yugi.  
  
Yugi could hear Seto screaming from inside her mouth.  
  
"Please." He whimpered "let him go"  
  
Earth Eater smiled evilly at Yugi as she swallowed and Setos screaming stopped.  
  
"Noooo..." cried Yugi as he fell to his knees. "Why,why,why?????"  
  
" Oh I'm not finished yet" she taunted. "I'm still hungry"  
  
She turned towards the bleachers and began to walk towards Yugi's cheering friends.  
  
"Go Yugi." cheered Tea as the Earth Eater grabbed her. With one swift movement the Earth Eater tossed the brunette into her mouth.  
  
"NO. Run you morons" Yugi yelled desperately.  
  
They didn't seem to hear him.  
  
" That a boy Yugi" said Mai as Earth Eater consumed her.  
  
Yugi pulled himself shakily to his feet.  
  
"Good show Yugi" Bakura said before being eaten.  
  
Yugi began to run towards them.  
  
" Way to go Yugi" Tristan was eaten.  
  
Still running Yugi pulled out his dark magician card.  
  
"You da man Yug" Joey was eaten. Only Grandpa remained.  
  
"Go Dark Magician" yelled Yugi as he threw the card.  
  
In a flash of light the Dark Magician appeared. He grabbed the Earth Eater from behind and began pulling her away from Yugi's Grandpa.  
  
"Why Yugi, it's so kind of you to give me more food. How thoughtful" mocked the Earth Eater.  
  
Ignoring this, Yugi ran past the battling monsters.  
  
"Come on Grandpa. We have to run" Yugi pulled the old mans arm but he wouldn't move. He just stood there smiling at Yugi.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Everyone's dead!" He cried "If you don't run you'll die too"  
  
He continued to pull his Grandfathers arm but no matter how hard he pulled he could get Grandpa to move.  
  
" Mmmm...Yummy."  
  
Yugi looked towards the Earth Eater. The Dark Magician was gone all that remained was a piece of purple fabric hanging for the Earth Eater's jaw. She licked her lips and began to walk towards Yugi and Grandpa.  
  
"Please, Grandpa" Tears were running down Yugi's face as he pleaded with his Grandfather "You have to run" he sobbed as he desperately searched for another card to summon but it was too later  
  
A vine whipped out and wrapped itself around the old man. Yugi grabbed on to his grandfather, desperately trying to pull his Grandpa away from the hungry mouth of the Earth Eater. However he was no match for the strength of the Earth Eater. Both of them were lifted off the ground and thrown into the Earth Eaters mouth.  
  
Yugi clenched his eyes shut. "GRANDPA" He screamed as he felt the intense heat of Earth Eaters saliva hit them.  
  
"Yugi?" Grandpa finally responded.  
  
Yugi whimpered into his Grandpa shoulder."please don't die, please don't die, please don't.."  
  
"I'm not going to die. Yugi open your eyes. Wake up Yugi."  
  
"Huh?" Yugi opened his eyes. He was still hugging his Grandpa but the Earth Eater was nowhere to be seen. He was in his bed in his bedroom.  
  
"Are you okay, Yugi?" Grandpa soothed while rubbing Yugi's back.  
  
"Ummm..I don't know." Yugi shivered as he spoke "What's going on?"  
  
"You were having a nightmare, screaming in your sleep. I tried to wake you but you just grabbed on to me and started screaming even louder."  
  
"It was a nightmare? It felt so real." Whispered Yugi shakily.  
  
"My poor Yugi" said Grandpa as he looked at the clock "Its 1 am. 9 hours until our flight to Egypt leave. I'll go get you a glass of water then you should try and get some sleep, okay." He let go of Yugi and got up to leave.  
  
"Grandpa"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could I..ummm..no it's nothing. Never mind"  
  
Grandpa gave Yugi a small smile and left.  
  
Yugi was going to ask if he could sleep on a cot in his grandpa's room but he was too old for that. It was just a nightmare. Sure a very realistic nightmare where there was blood and death and and.....  
  
/YAMI/  
  
//Huh? What? What?//  
  
/You awake Yami?/  
  
//Of course I am. How I can I sleep with you screaming like a banshee?//  
  
/Oh, sorry/  
  
//It's okay// Yami yawned //What's wrong?//  
  
/Nothing, just thought we could maybe play cards or something/  
  
//At 1 in the mourning//  
  
/Yeah so what?/  
  
//It's 1 am. Why do you want to play cards at 1 in the mourning?//  
  
/I don't know. I had too much caffeine. Can't sleep/  
  
//You're a bad lier. Tell me what's really wrong//  
  
/I had a nightmare/  
  
(silence)  
  
/Yami, you there?/  
  
//Hehehe..//  
  
/Are you laughing at me?/  
  
//Hehehe..no, hehe..//  
  
/Yes, you are laughing./  
  
//I can't help it Hikari. You're a little old to be afraid of a nightmare.//  
  
/This nightmare was different. It felt real and everyone was getting eaten by a duel monster I summoned./  
  
//Huh?// Yami stopped laughing // Wait a second. This duel monster was it a duel monster you've never seen before//  
  
/Yeah/  
  
//Was it green with a red flower on its back and whole bunch of vines?//  
  
/ Yeah. Would did you know that?/  
  
// I had that same dream.//  
  
/but we usually dream separately. Don't we?/  
  
// Yes, we do. It strange that after all these years we'd start dreaming together now. Unless..//  
  
/Unless what Yami?/  
  
//Yugi, check yourself for any kind of marks, bruises, cuts, anything out of the ordinary.//  
  
Yugi did as his Yami told him and began to search himself. It didn't take long for him to notice a red mark on his arm. He touched it and winced.  
  
/Ouch/  
  
//What's wrong?//  
  
/There's a burn mark on my arm./  
  
//The saliva of the Earth Eater, it was hot wasn't it?//  
  
/Yeah, but it was only a dream/  
  
//Maybe or maybe not.//  
  
/What are you talking about?/  
  
// I think someone's been summoning us into the shadow realm.//  
  
/ Through our dreams?/  
  
//Yes. How bad is the burn?//  
  
/Not too bad. Just feels like a sun burn./  
  
// They must be too far away to inflict an major damage. The closer they get the more dangerous the dreams will become. If they get to close they could even kill us in our sleep.//  
  
/What are we going to do?/  
  
// I don't know yet. I'll try to think of something. You try to get sleep.//  
  
/Try to get some sleep? You just told me I could get killed in my sleep./  
  
// It's okay. We both have to be asleep for them, it.. whoever they are to attack. As long as I'm awake you should be fine.//  
  
/ You sure?/  
  
//If it makes you feel any better, I'll wake you if you start screaming in your sleep again.//  
  
/ No, that doesn't make me feel better/  
  
//Yugi, I need some time to think about this but I can't do that with all your anxious thought distracting me.// Yami snapped  
  
/ So I'm annoying you. Am I?/  
  
//No. That not what I meant//  
  
/Yes it is/  
  
// No it..grrrr...Yugi if you don't go to sleep right now I'm going to put you to sleep myself.//  
  
/How?/  
  
// I'll use the Mind Crush.//  
  
/You wouldn't?/  
  
//Try me//  
  
/Fine/ said Yugi rolling over with a huff and pulling the blanket over his head.  
  
//umm..Yugi//  
  
/I'm trying to sleep/ He snapped back.  
  
// Yugi, you didn't really think.//  
  
/ Shh./  
  
// I would never really.//  
  
/Yami, your distracting me, I'm trying to sleep./  
  
//Fine// Yami yelled and than cut off their mind link.  
  
"I can't believe he thought I'd actually use the mind crush on him" Yami said to himself " I guess he doesn't trust me yet."  
  
To Be Continued_________________________________________________________  
  
That wasn't a very good ending for this chapter but I had to end it. It was getting to long. Anyways please review. 


End file.
